Lost Siblings, Lost Loves, Lost Souls
by neyney176
Summary: New kids. New crushes. Same old Camp. Be on the lookout for new chapters every so often. This is my first story, so please don't take it to harshly if I mess up. On a more awesome note, thanks to all of you guy's reviews. If you have a suggestion, just post it in a review. Also, in a story my friend Sparkie926 wrote, a quote is in it. So... I am neyney176 and I approve the quote.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth and beyond! This is my first Fan Fiction, so please don't take it to harshly! I do not own any of the _Percy Jackson_ or _Heroes of Olympus_ books, Rick Riordan does, of course!**

**And you call yourself a fan! Wait... did you already know that?**

**Chapter One**

**Charli's P.O.V**

Today was probably one of the _weirdest _days of my life.

On my way to my school, Manhattan Middle, me, my twin brother Carter and my adopted brother Ethan were almost struck by lightning, Ethan turned out to be a goat-man-thing, and now i am being attacked by a snake woman with a bad attitude. Lucky me.

So that basically brings us to where I am now, hiding behind a red Ferrari. Which, by the way, happens to be Carter's dream car.

"Stay here!" Ethan's shaky voice called out.

"What _is _that thing?" I asked him.

"A Dracenae. They're very dangerous, so I suggest you stay put. Unless, of course, you like getting killed." Ethan said.

I grabbed Carter's hand and ran out from behind the Ferrari and behind another car, just as the Dracenae lunged at it.

Then, Ethan pulled out his flute and did the oddest thing. He began to play a lively tune, right then and there, while we were being attacked.

"Uh... Ethan? I don't think this is the time for music!" Carter shouted at Ethan.

"Give me thirty seconds, okay?" He shouted back.

Carter then did something that i don't think i will _ever _forget.

He jumped out from behind the car and yelled "Hey, snake -person-thingy! Look over here!"

The Dracenae turned to look at him, giving Ethan the time he needed.

Suddenly, vines began to wrap around the monster's snake half.

Ethan grabbed me and Carter's wrists and ran off of the road in to the woods, Carter and I trailing behind.

"Come on, before she breaks the vines!" Ethan shouted, still running ahead with his goat-legs that I still hadn't gotten used to.

We ran and ran, until Ethan said that we were far enough and finally let us rest.

"Okay... one question... why are your legs furry?" Carter asked, still catching his breath.

"Yeah... funny thing... you know those all those Greek myths that we've been learning about in Mrs. When's class?"

"Yeah..." I said, looking at Carter.

"They're true. All of them. And I'm a satyr."

"Even the one about-"

"Yep."

"But what about-"

"All true." Ethan told us.

"No, no, no. They cant be true. Ethan if this is a joke, it isn't funny." Carter said, looking at Ethan. "Not. funny."

"It isn't a joke, Carter. You saw the monster back there." Ethan persuaded.

"He does have a point, Carter." I said, sticking up for Ethan.

"I hate it when your right." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh and one more thing... you two might be children of a god. Making you two demigods."

"Wait, what?!"

"Come on, we have to keep moving. And don't worry. I'm taking you two somewhere safe. And no, Carter, I'm not some secret service agent." Ethan said, standing up.

And with that, we started running again.

**Carter's P.O.V**

Okay, so this is about the point where i consider taking Ethan to a mental hospital.

I mean, how can all that Greek mythology stuff be real? i mean, yes some weird things have happened to me and Charli, but I always thought that it was just a trick of the light.

Although... I'm pretty sure that Dracanae was real..._  
_

"Stop here." Ethan said, pulling me out of my thoughts. He pointed to a body of water, and I recognized it as Long Island Sound.

"We're going to Long Island." Ethan said.

"We'll need a boat to cross, wont we?" Charli asked him.

"Not if what I've been told is true." Ethan looked at us, smirking.

"Uh... dude, you're creeping me out." I told him, taking a step back.

"Don't worry. Hey, how long can you hold your breath?"

"Why...?" Charli looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because we're going for a swim. Charli, Carter, i believe that you two are children of the Greek god of the sea, Poseidon."

According to Ethan, children of Poseidon could breath underwater. By then, I was sure he was crazy.

"You two just jump in. We should be there in no time."

Charli grabbed my hand.

"On three?" I asked her. She nodded.

"One... two... three!" We both jumped in, and miraculously neither of us got wet.

Oh and we both could breathe underwater.

"Whoa!" Charli said, clearly amazed.

"Yeah, i guess Ethan wan't kidding."

Suddenly a creature that looked like someone had stuck a horse head on a fish swam up to Charli and nuzzled her leg.

"I think it wants us to ride it."She said, patting it's head.

"Fair enough." I said, swimming to the surface.

The thing followed us.

"I see you've met a hippocampi." Ethan said, jumping on to it. "Room for one more?"

The hippocampi whinnied, and I could somehow understand it. What it had really said was, _Of course i can!_

I guess we got an enthusiastic one, because it took off right when Ethan told it where to go.

"To Long Island we go!" Charli shouted, the wind whipping her long black hair back in to my face.

"So how did you guess that we were children of Poseidon?" I shouted at Ethan so he could hear me over the wind in all of our faces.

"Well, I know your brother, and-"

"You know Percy? But, mom said he went off to boarding school!" Charli shouted.

"Nope. And actually, you might be able to see him when we get there."

"Get where?" I asked him

"Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Charli's P.O.V**

When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, as Ethan called it, We were ambushed by monsters.

"Come on! If we hurry, we might get there before they get to us." Ethan said, jerking his finger at the monsters.

Ethan grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Carters hand, and we ran. Again.

"It's just over this hill!" Ethan shouted.

On the hill there was a pine tree with a piece of golden fleece hanging from one of the lower branches.

"That's a magical barrier, to keep those guys out. Speaking of..." The monsters had gained on us. "Just get to the tree!" Ethan let go of my hand, and I dragged Carter up the hill, running as fast as I could (which is actually really fast) toward the pine tree.

"We're... here..." said Carter, still catching his breath. The monsters had tried to follow us, but they seemed to just stop three feet in front of us.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked, looking around.

"Down here." Ethan's voice called out. We walked down the protected side of the hill to meet our half brother.

A huge horse-man was standing beside him.

"Ah, I see you've brought us some more demi-gods. Carter and Charlotte Jackson... welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I am Chiron. Ethan, please show these two to Cabin Eleven." the horse-man, Chiron, said.

Ethan looked over our heads. "Doesn't seem like that will be necessary. And it's just as I thought." Ethan smirked, pointing to just over our heads.

I looked over Carter's head. A huge trident made of water was over it.

"Carter, look at your head!"

"Why don't you look at your's first?" Carter said, his eyes big.

"Children of Poseidon. Well then, in that case, show these two to Cabin Three."

Ethan took us to a cabin with a trident and a big number three outside of it.

"Here's where you'll be staying. You have two other cabin-mates, but one isn't always here. I'll let you look around for a little bit." Ethan explained.

When I walked in, I instantly saw a huge horn. Not the musical horn, but an actual _horn_. Then, I saw a tiny spring.

"Saltwater." I said, not knowing how the heck i knew that it was saltwater.

"Yep." A voice that I recognized faintly came from the doorway. "So you're my twin siblings? I think I remember you two. Charlotte and Carter, right?"

"Percy?" Carter said.

"Well, unless there's someone else named Percy in this cabin." Percy said. "So how have you been, these... seven years is it?"

"Fine." I said. "I also... kinda go by Charli now."

"Okay, Charli. How's mom?" He asked.

"Great... I think." Carter said.

"Well then, if you want, I can show you around camp."

"Okay." Me and Carter said at the same time.

**Carter's P.O.V**

I wasn't so sure that I would like Percy. I mean, I hadn't seen him in two years. But as it turns out, Percy's a pretty cool guy.

"So you're sixteen?" I asked him

"Yep. And you two are thirteen?"

"Yep." said Charli.

"Well that's the Mess Hall." said Percy.

He showed us a few more places, then showed us the armory.

"Have you two ever used any of these?" Percy asked us, leading us through the doorway of a huge white building. Inside, millions of weapons were there, just waiting for someone to try them out. I ran at a spear, and Charli ran to grab a sword.

"This is so cool!" I heard Charli shout, grabbing the sword and swinging it around a little, then she took up the fighting position that we've seen so much in action movies.

Percy helped us find our size and weapon, then showed us a few more places (my favorite was the beach), then it started to get dark.

We went to dinner, where it was like an all-you-can-eat buffet. The plates and cups were enchanted so you could have anything you wanted, and it wouldn't run out.

Percy also introduced us to some people.

We walked over to the Hades table.

"Nico, this is Charli and Carter. they're my twin siblings." A boy in a black aviator jacket looked at us.

"Hi, I'm Nico." he said, keeping his head down. We moved on the the Athena cabin.

"This is Annabeth. Annabeth, these are my twin siblings Carter and Charli."

"Hi." She said, putting out her hand to shake. I took it and shook it, then Charli did the same.

"So more Poseidon campers? Well, if you're with Seaweed Brain here..." Annabeth said.

We went to a few other tables. We met Leo at Hephaestus, Piper at Aphrodite, Jason at Zeus, and some others. When we finished, all of us were exhausted from all the hand shaking, so me and Charli decided to go back to the cabin.

We both took a bunk and i passed out almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. But of course, my dream made no sense.

I saw mom, worried sick about us.

I saw Paul, sitting there and comforting her.

That part of my dream was okay.

The next part was weird.

A girl with curly cinnamon colored hair and an Asian guy were sitting together on a bench, then the guy suddenly turned in to a rat, and looked strait at me.

"Frank?" The girl said.

She turned toward me and brought out her sword.

"Who are you?" She asked. She looked about thirteen, with dark skin, curly cinnamon-colored hair, and piercing golden eyes. She looked like she was skilled with that sword, so i decided not to get on her bad side.

Wait... how could she see me? Paul and mom didn't seem to see me...

"Y-you can see me?" I asked her. Then, turning to the rat i said, "And why are you a _rat?_"

The rat turned back in to a human being. "Got something against rats?" I could see now that he looked about sixteen, and pretty macho, so i figured i should stay on his good side too.

"Uh... no? One did scare my sister half to death when she was six but-"

"Doesn't matter. As i asked before, who are you?" The girl interrupted.

"My name is Carter Jackson, son of Poseidon, brother to Percy and Charlotte Jackson." I said, with a small bow. "And you are...?"

"I'm Hazel, and this is Frank. Look, I'm not sure why you're here, or how you just randomly popped up out of nowhere, but I don't think it was to get acquainted. Wait... Did you say Percy Jackson?" The girl, Hazel, inquired.

"Yeah, he's my big brother. Why...?" I tried to ask, as the dream faded to me hearing Charli shouting in my ear for me to wake up.

**Charli's P.O.V**

My brother. The one person i know who would jump out from behind a red Ferrari and yell "Look over here!", is also the only person i know who could sleep through anything.

I tried everything. I even stuffed a dirty sock in his mouth. Finally, i just yelled, "Wake up, you lug!" in his ear, which seemed to do the trick.

"I'm up!" He shouted, and fell off of the top of his bunk, making both me and Percy bust out laughing.

"More like you're on the floor." Percy said when he finally brought himself together.

"Ha ha, very funny. Everyone's laughing."

"Everyone in the cabin but you." I said, still giggling and nudged him.

I handed him a cinnamon bun. "Here, you missed breakfast. I managed to get you this."

"Thanks." He said, taking it and eating it.

"Hey, Charlotte?" Percy asked, turning to me.

"Charli."

"Right, sorry. Can you go and tell my friend Nico in cabin thirteen that i need to talk to him?"

I paused for a moment. Then simply answered "Sure, i guess. Cabin thirteen? Got it."

I walked out the door in to the cool morning air. I might not have done it, had i had anything better to do. But the Nico guy seemed to be in need of a friend. He did scare me a little though.

As I was walking, i ran in to Annabeth, who was staring at something on her laptop, and got knocked over.

"Oh, sorry." She said, closing her laptop and reaching out her hand to help me up. I grabbed it, smiling a little.

"Clumsy me. I guess I just wasn't watching where i was going."

"Well, you have to be alert at Camp Half-Blood. Just watch out." She said, walking in to her cabin.

Doesn't seem nasty., I thought, walking along to cabin thirteen.

When i got there, i hesitantly knocked on the door. It opened a bit, and a pale face peeked out.

"Yes?" He asked, obviously shy.

"Are... you Nico?" I asked him.

"...Yes."

"Well, I'm Charli, and-"

"I know who you are."

There was an awkward pause.

"... Well, my brother, Percy, wanted me to tell you that he wants to speak with you."

"Okay." Nico said, stepping outside and closing his cabin door. He walked beside me, until we got about halfway to my cabin and he stopped.

I looked back at him "Percy's in the cabin."

"Yeah, i know." He walked up beside me and stared at me for a second. He finally said, "I like your eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Nico's P.O.V**

I knew I liked her. So when she knocked at my door, I just _had_ to go with her to go see Percy.

When Hazel had left to go back to Camp Jupiter, I had felt like I'd lost Bianca all over again. She promised to come and see me again, after she got some things straightened out back at camp. Something about Reyna.

Then came Charlotte Jackson. And I began to know what a crush was.

As I walked with her, I noticed how she walked with confidence, as if she knew that everything would be fine one way or another. Her black braided hair swung at her elbows. Her sea-green eyes glinted in the sunlight, looking kind, but ready to defend herself if needed. Needless to say, she was beautiful.

She seemed nice enough. I almost didn't want to leave her when we got to the cabin.

"Well... I'll see you around, i guess." She said, smiling and walking away to the archery range.

"Yeah... see you around." I said quietly, opening the door to cabin three.

"Hey Nico." Percy said once I walked inside.

"Hi."

"There haven't been many reports of monsters lately... I think we might finally get a day-" Just then, screams came from across camp at the beach. "Gods, the one time I just want to relax and make battle strategies!" Percy said, gripping Riptide.

I chided myself for leaving my sword laying on my bed in my cabin. I wasn't sure if I'd have enough time to get it. It was a risk I was willing to take.

I ran to my cabin as fast as I could to get it.

I grabbed it, ran outside, and ran toward the beach, where I could see six huge sea serpents with glowing blue eyes on the sand, trying to snap up every demigod in sight. I instantly noticed one holding Charli and another holding Carter and Percy. I cursed in Italian, and ran towards the one holding Charli.

**Charli's P.O.V**

Sometimes, when things go wrong, you just need to sit down and laugh at the world for making wrong things happen. This was not a situation when that would be wise at _all._

If I didn't have my arms bounded to my sides by a giant purple snake with glowing eyes, I might have been able to avoid this situation. But I did.

Gods, I am _really _starting to hate snakes. The next time I see a cute little corn snake slithering on the ground, guess who will go King Henry VII on it? Off with your head, tiny corn snake!

Well... that is if I ever _live _to see another corn snake...

I noticed a tiny spot on the snake's neck that was red and bulging. A weak spot.

I also saw Nico running up to the snake with his black sword held high. I looked at him, thankful to see the scrawny boy with a sword. He looked up at me, and I nodded my head toward the red spot. He must have got the message, because in an instant, I was falling to the ground from fifty feet in the air.

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary surrounded by Carter, Percy, Ethan, Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and surprisingly, Nico.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked, kneeling next to me with a worried look on his face.

I tried to sit up, but a white hot pain surged through my arm when I put any pressure on it, so I just fell back.

"You had a hard fall... luckily, the only thing that was really effected was your arm." Percy said. "It's broken."

"Yeah, and if it hadn't been for Nico here, you might have been dead right now." Annabeth said with a grin.

I looked at Nico, and he shrugged, blushing, and stepped back. I smiled.

"Here, let me help you up." Carter said, grabbing my good arm. With his help, I was sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Oh... about two days, give or take."

"Two days?!"

"As I said, you had a hard fall." Percy said.

Chiron cantered up to the bed. "I see that you have awakened, Charlotte. How is your arm?"

"It's broken." I answered simply.

"Well, it will heal. Perhaps faster then you think." And with that, he cantered away.

**Leo's P.O.V**

So this hot girl is in the infirmary. With a broken arm. And I'm here. Watching her sleep. Sounds creepy, right?

Well, it just so happens that this girl has made it on to the Leo Top Ten. And she has secured herself a two.

After it didn't work out with Calypso, I kinda went back to being 'single and ready to mingle'. But even I can see that Nico has the sweets on this girl. Which isn't very convenient, since that death dude scares the living daylights out of me. But that doesn't mean that I can't win over the girl. Sure, he saved her life, but she has a nonrefundable ticket to Leo Land, and she's gonna get her money's worth.

I slipped behind Jason when she woke up and started drawing on my sharpie tattoos and wrote 'Hot Stuff' on my shirt.

"What are you-? Oh gods, of course." Jason said, face-palming me.

I came out from behind him and smiled at the girl. She was looking at death dude.

Fine then.

I set my hair on fire for extra effect, and snapped my suspenders. That got her attention.

"Uh... Leo? Your hair is on fire."

"Yep. And I'm going to need your library card, all checkouts on Leo have to be paid for."

I looked over to see Nico giving me the death glare.

Annabeth, who quite frankly scares me more then death boy, looked over in Nico's direction and muttered "It has begun."

"Leo, that line was so horrible, I think I might just have to actually _ask_ Hera to kidnap me again and erase the last few minutes of my life." Percy said, laughing.

"Worth a try, right?" I said, looking at Charli. "You think this is hot?" I lit my hand on fire. "Look in a mirror, sweet stuff."

She blushed.

"Alright, I think that's enough flirting for one day." Piper said, grabbing my by the suspenders and pulling me out the door.

"Call me" I shouted. "Wait... actually, don't call me! Don't want any monster's messing up that pretty face of-" I was dragged out of hearing range. Thanks a lot, Piper, for ruining my moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Carter's P.O.V**

Capture the flag. Those were the three words on everyone's mind the next morning at breakfast.

"So what is this? Everyone seems to be muttering about who will be on who's team." I asked Percy through a mouthful of bacon.

"Well, the cabins are all divide in to two teams, red and blue. The teams hide their flags, then try to find the other team's flag. Oh, and you have the potential threat of getting killed, but that's a very low possibility."

"Wait, what?!"

"Don't worry, you aren't allowed to maim... well, you aren't _supposed _to maim..."

"What is that supposed to mean? That's like saying, 'Well, you aren't supposed to get killed, but it might happen.'"

"Exactly."

I looked over at Charli, who had been silent the whole conversation, eating with her left hand due to her broken arm in it's sling.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"... Huh? Yeah, fine."

"You know... you do have to compete in Capture the Flag... everyone does, no matter what state or form." Percy said, his tone changing from upbeat to worried.

"Are you seriously worried about my arm? It barely hurts anymore!"

She was lying. I could tell. Whenever she moved it, she winced. But it seemed sweet that she was trying to be tough. That's the sister I knew.

"Well, I think you should just guard the flag. I'll make sure you don't have to exert yourself to much. I usually get my way around here." Percy said, clearly concerned, but managed a small smile.

"Look, I may be injured, but don't think I can't fight off anyone just as well as anyone else. Just give me a sword and point me in the direction of the nearest threat." She said, wincing.

I saw someone look over and smile a little.

Nico Di Angelo, otherwise known as Death Boy.

**Charli's P.O.V**

I was given a simple task. Guard the flag. Simple. Why couldn't I just stick with the program here at camp?

The teams were placed out.

Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Hecate, Demeter, Dionysus, Tyche, Aphrodite, and Hermes were Blue Team.

Zeus, Hephaestus, Apollo, Nike, Nemesis, Hebe, Hypnos, Ares, and Iris were Red Team.

My simple task was to protect the Blue Team's flag from the Red Team.

Me, Nico, Piper, Connor, Travis, Katie, and a few others were guarding the flag. Me and Nico were supposed to guard the West side. For a long time, all we did was stare at the trees, waiting, hoping, for some movement to disturb the awful silence.

"... How's your arm?" He asked finally.

"I can barely feel anything... I'm told that you saved my life." I replied with a smile and a small wince.

"It wasn't anything, honest. If you hadn't shown me where to hit, we'd both be dead."

"Well, it's something to me." I kissed his cheek. Right then, Leo jumped out of the bushes, sword held high, grinning wildly.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but this game isn't supposed to be a love show. By the way... You look hot in armor and a cast." Leo said, butting in.

"Uh... Thanks?" I said, unsheathing my sword.

Nico, blushing, did the same.

"Hey Death Boy, trying to pick up a girlfriend?" Clarisse said, jumping out of the bushes.

"Shut up, Clarisse." I said, as a few skeletons climbed out of the ground. "Uh..."

"Yes!" a voice cried from the top of the hill. I turned around to see Leo with the Blue Team's flag in his fist, his face a mixture of smugness and joy.

More people from the Red Team jumped out of the bushes and ran up to him, lifting him on their shoulders and carrying him away. He turned back to me and winked, mouthing "Ttyl, hot stuff", and was carried off.

"Sorry that we lost. It was all my fault. I should have-"

Nico kissed me on the cheek. "It doesn't matter to me." He turned around and walked back to the cabins, leaving me rooted to the spot.

**Nico's P.O.V**

Thank the gods we lost. If we hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to kiss Chari, even if it was on the cheek.

I couldn't believed she actually kissed me.

Even if it was on the cheek.

Walking back to my cabin, I felt, for once, as if everything was just fine.

But I felt like I was being watched. I turned around.

Leo may have been on the shoulders of half of the campers here at Camp Half Blood. But he was only looking at one, with a cold stare that meant trouble.

Leo Valdez, winner of capture the flag, was staring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Carter's P.O.V**

Losing, I was okay with.

I mean, it's just some game.

But Nico and Charli? Nope.

Death Dude, Nico, was a creepy guy who could summon skeletons to clean his cabin. Not a guy I'd like kissing Charli. Or anywhere near her, for that matter.

I found out some of the story when we found Charli, just standing near the hill, all tomato-faced and happy. She was still holding her sword, but the tip was pointed in the ground.

"Uh... Charli? Earth to Charli?" I said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home?" She blinked and winced.

"Huh? Oh, hi guys... sorry we lost."

"It's just a game... not like it matters much." said Percy. "So why are you so happy?"

"Oh... no reason."

"Oh come on, you look like one of Mr. D's strawberries. Tell us."

"Can't I have my own happy moments?"

"Not if it involves boys." said Percy, becoming all fatherly and stuff.

"Why do I have to tell you guys anything? You can't force me. No, correction. You _won't _force me. And even if I was hiding something, what makes you think it's about a boy?"

"Whatever. Anyway, two of my friends are going to arrive at camp soon. Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure. What are their names?" I asked Percy.

"Frank and Hazel."

Those names sounded familiar...

"Just let me go to the cabin, then I'll catch up with you guys." Charli said, skipping off.

"Something's up. She _never _skips. _Never_. Well... not since the second grade, when she was bullied for it."

"Yeah... even without knowing that, you can defenetly tell."

Then, I found out from Leo.

"... but yeah, I think the girl's really falling for me. She just kissed Death Dude so it wouldn't break his heart. She's totally my type." Leo boasted to Jason.

"Leo, you think every girl is your type. And why do you sound so much like a jerk?" Jason answered.

"I... don't know." Leo said, looking down. "I guess I just like her. A lot."

"Wait, what girl are you talking about?" I asked Leo.

"Your sister. Charli. I like her. And I think she's in to me, don't you? I mean, what girl could resist this hot stuff?" With that, he lit his hair on fire, tone changing to upbeat.

"So... Charli kissed Nico?"

"Only on the cheek, but yeah."

Oh, she is _so _dead.

**Charli's P.O.V**

As I skipped back to the cabin, I kept on thinking of Nico. How could everyone have gotten him so wrong? He wasn't some freak who could summon the dead. He was a sweet guy who was just... misunderstood. Sure, he was creepy at first. But I guess the saying is true, don't judge a book by it's cover.

I walked in to Cabin Three, humming an old lullaby that mom used to sing. I threw on a Camp Half-Blood tee, some blue jeans, and a white nit cap over my long, curly black hair.

I walked out of the cabin and instantly ran in to Leo.

"Oh.. hi Leo."

"Look, I know we might have gotten off on the wrong leg. I'm really not some big jerk. I just... need a friend. I've... I've been through a lot."

"I know how that feels... look, if you need to talk to anyone, I'm always here." With that, I put my arm aroun his shoulders.

"Well, can we talk now? We have some time before Hazel and Frank get here, no worries. I can show you Bunker Nine."

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"You look good in that cap, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

**Leo's P.O.V**

I have her reeled in. Now, to seduce her with my Leo Charm.

I lead her to Bunker Nine, and showed her Festus the Decorative Dragon.

Since the Argo II was destroyed, he turned from ferrocious to lampshade.

"So you were never able to fix him?" Charli asked me, running her hand over his snout. He puffed out a plume of smoke, making her draw away.

"Nope... But believe me, I've tried. Trust me... I've tried. I was able to make him work as a lamp, though." I finished with a sad smile, like one used after describing an old friend.

"Maybe... maybe you just need the right touch."

"Hey, do you want to hear Leo's Fun Fact of the Day?"

"Sure."

"Festus means Happy. So I have a Happy Lamp, formerly known as Happy Dragon."

She laughed "That's like the Chinese place my mom used to take me to when we got egg rolls."

"Egg rolls, huh? I dare you to ask Frank for an egg roll when you meet him."

"I'll take that dare."

I looked at my wristwatch. "We better go now, before we miss them and you don't get to do your dare."

I helped her up the ladder and we walked, side by side, telling jokes to each other until we got there.

**Charli's P.O.V**

When we got to the top of the hill, eight people were waiting for us. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Percy, Nico, Carter, a girl who looked about my age with cocoa skin, cinnamon colored hair, and golden eyes standing next to Nico, and a strong looking Asian guy next to her.

"That's Frank." said Leo, pointing to the Asian guy.

Nico seemed to frown a little seeing me with Leo. Carter kept on looking over at Nico, as if he was going to suddenly take out a knife and scream 'Die!'.

I walked over to Carter and he whispered "Have fun this morning?"

"Huh?" I whispered back.

"Oh, hey Charli. Come meet Hazel and Frank." Percy said, waving me over.

I walked over, passing Nico and smiling at him.

"Charli, this is Hazel," The girl curtsied "and Frank." The guy nodded.

"Hey, Frank?"

"Uh, yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an egg roll on you, would you?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

The guy blushed and looked at Leo. Leo shrugged, grinning wildly.

"Carter, come over here." Percy said.

Carter walked over to the other side of him, and stopped in front of Hazel and Frank.

"I think I know you two from somewhere..."

"Yeah... you do look familiar..." Hazel said, a puzzled look on her face.

"Anyway, I'm Carter." He did a small bow.

"The name... Now I'm certain I know you... I just don't know where from... maybe someone else?" Frank inquired.

"Yeah... maybe."

Nico walked over to Hazel and smiled at her.

"Hazel's my sister." He told me.

"Wow, you have a-"

"A dream!" Frank shouted, startling us all, and cutting me off. "Carter, I know you from a dream I had a just few days ago!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Carter's P.O.V**

Everyone looked at Frank like he was crazy. Everyone but me and Hazel, that is.

"Yeah, I remember now too." Hazel said.

"Same."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not sure if here is the place to explain." said Percy. "Why don't we go to the amphitheater?"

"Yeah... sure." Hazel said. And with that, our little group went down the hill to the amphitheater. We all sat in a circle, sharing concerned looks.

"Okay, so Frank said something about knowing Percy's brother, Carter, from a dream. And, as most of us know form experience, demigod's dreams aren't usually _just _dreams." Annabeth explained.

"Right." Frank agreed.

"But hopefully, this is just a coincidence. No freak monster is going to go attack my brother, right?" Charli asked, looking concerned.

"Hopefully. For now, just be alert." Annabeth concluded.

"Yeah... alert." I said.

"Hey," Percy said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "it's probably nothing. Now let's go get some lunch. All of us." He started to walk down the hill to the lake.

"Hey Hazel? Can you stay behind, please?" Nico asked her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back behind the others, who were already following Percy. I gave him one last warning glance, then followed.

"Sure." I heard Hazel reply, then they were out of hearing range.

**Nico's P.O.V**

"Hazel, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"There's a girl... at camp..."

"Do you actually have a _crush_?"

I blushed.

"You do!"

"Yes, I do. But... Hazel can you tell me something, please? How do you tell someone you love them if you don't know how to say 'love'?"

"Oh, Nico..." Hazel took my hand, looking up at me with those golden eyes of hers. "I'm sure you'll find out a way."

"Thanks Hazel... I hope I do."

"Come on... let's go get some lunch." Hazel said, walking down the hill. "Oh, and just asking, who is the girl?"

"She's a daughter of Poseidon. She's kind, smart, and brave. Her name... her name is Charli Jackson."

"Percy's sister?!"

"Yeah... Percy's sister."

"Is that why Carter seems to hate you?"

"I... I think so."

"Well... all the others are getting lunch. Let's go."

"Yeah... and thanks again, Hazel. You're a great sister, and I'm happy you're at Camp Half-Blood. By the way, how long will you guys be here?"

"Don't mention it. And about two weeks."

I kissed her forhead, and then we walked down the rest of the hill to our friends, who had snuck some plates and goblets to the lake, where they were all sitting at picnic tables eating. Or at least, it looked like they were eating.

**Charli's P.O.V**

As Nico and Hazel made their way toward the canoe lake, a 'friendly' food fight broke out.

"Tacos!" Leo shouted, throwing one at Jason's head.  
"Burgers are way better, dude." Jason said, ducking and throwing a burger with onions, cheese, pickles, ketchup and mustard. The burger somehow hit Percy, who then shuted "Pizza!" throwing his blue slice of cheese pizza at Jason's head. Then Carter decided to join in, throwing a ham sandwich at Frank.

"Bacon?" asked Frank, and we all burst out laughing.

Piper and Annabeth somehow made their way over to me.

"Boys." Piper sighed. "What can you do?"

"Join them?" I asked, throwing a brownie at Carter.

"I'm in." said Piper, smashing her salad on to Jason's head.

Annabeth shrugged and hit Percy smack in the nose with her turkey leg. And thus began World War IV.

I felt something wet and squishy hit the back of my head. I whirled around, to see Nico standing behind me, smiling sheepishly and holding a small plate of spaghetti. He waved me over.

"Yeah?" I asked him when I reached him, World War IV still in full swing in front of us.

"Hey, uh... Could you... Meet me here at midnight?" He blurted.

"Sure, I guess."

He smiled at me, then walked over to Hazel. Gods, he's so sweet. Maybe a bit creepy. But still sweet.

**Nico's P.O.V**

"What was that about?" she asked me. "I don't think I've seen you this happy about a simple conversation in a while."

"... Nothing." I said, still grinning.

"Sure." she said, crossing her arms. Then, she walked over to Frank, and took a piece of food off of his plate.

I turned around and started to walk back to Cabin Thirteen, when a voice called out.

"Aren't you going to stay to see who wins World War IV?" Charli called to me, smiling.

"Well... I guess..." For you, I thought.

"Here." She said, taking my hand and leading me to a table in between the others, then she dragged me under it. "Now we can hit them without them knowing that we did it." She looked so cute with that little bit of ketchup smeared across her cheek.

She then hit Percy with a carrot stick.

"Hey!" he cried, throwing a pepperoni at her. She ducked, and the pepperoni hit Chiron smack in the nose.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his face angry, but not out of control. "Get to your cabins. Not you, Mister Valdez. I have a feeling that you were the reason five of our plates were missing at lunch."

"Yes sir." Leo said, stepping aside to let the others pass. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chiron smiling.

I felt Charli squeeze my hand. "See you tonight." she whispered.

Another thing I saw out of the corner of my eye: Leo, staring a Charli as if he wanted to say something, and then just looking away sadly.

I walked back to Cabin Thirteen with Hazel.

"So?" she asked, smiling smugly and nudging me.

"Don't expect me to tell you everything... But there might be two people missing tonight."

"Nico!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Charli's P.O.V**

I looked at my watch.

11:50.

Good. I still had ten minutes to get out of the cabin and down to the lake, where Nico would be waiting for me. The tricky part was going to be getting out of the cabin without Percy or Carter knowing.

I slipped on my white cap. I went to bed in my jeans and camp shirt, so I wouldn't have to change.

I checked to make sure Carter and Percy were asleep, then I opened the door a crack, letting in a bit of the frigid night air. The cold didn't bother me much though, what with the warm feeling I felt inside. I slipped out the door, closing it softly. I checked my watch again.

11:53

Seven minutes. I started to walk quietly between two of the cabins, walking around the showers and bathrooms.

Once around, I could see a figure. It looked human and was sitting on the edge of a picnic table bench. Nico, I thought.

I walked toward the human figure, being sure to keep quiet.

"Nico?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Hey Charli." He answered, turning toward me. "You're a minute early."

"Early is better then late, isn't it? So why did you want to meet me here?"

"... One quick question, are you okay with the dark?"

"Uh... why?"

"I just need to know first"

"Can I at least know why we're here?"

"I thought you might want to see the Eiffel Tower at night, all lit up. It's very beautiful. But in how we're going to get there, we're in the dark for a brief amount of time, but it's total darkness. I don't want to scare you."

"I'm okay with darkness, Nico."

"Good." He said, standing. "Mrs. O'Leary, come!" A huge black dog bounded toward us.

"What the heck is _that_?" I asked Nico.

"Mrs. O'Leary is a hellhound, and a very friendly one too. She can shadow travel anywhere in the world. She's really your brother's but, I thought he wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for just one night."

"A. Anywhere? B. Percy has a hellhound?"

"Yeah." He walked up to her. "You coming?"

I walked up beside him. "What else do I have to do at midnight on a... today is Sunday, correct?"

He smiled. "Yeah. It's Sunday." He helped me on to the dog, then he got on behind me.

"Mrs. O'Leary," He said, "to the Eiffel Tower."

Then we were plunged in to total darkness, like a black cloth pulled over our eyes.

**Carter's P.O.V**

I heard a noise. It sounded like the bark of a dog, but deeper then I'd ever heard in my life.

The noise woke me up. It only took a few seconds to realize that I only heard two people softly breathing. And one was me.

Only two...

I looked over at Percy's sleeping form.

It has to be Charli then, I thought.

I jumped off my bed, landing with a small _thud_. I looked at the bunk under mine.

Yep. No Charli.

Then where could she be?

I looked around the cabin a little. I couldn't find her.

She's probably just using the bathroom, I tried to convince myself. She'll probably be back in a matter of minutes.

She didn't come back in a matter of minutes.

Where could she be? I started to worry. What if... no, don't lose your head, Carter. She probably went to the bathroom and fell asleep in the stalls... a disgusting and utterly disturbing thought, yes, but something I could make myself believe.

She'll be back in the morning. Hopefully.

But that still left the question that had been nagging at my mind. What was that bark?

Anyway, I had to use the Little Demigod's Room, and fast.

I walked outside, making sure to be quiet, in case a harpy was lurking nearby. I walked toward the bathroom. Then stopped. I heard hushed voices, whispering to each other. I walked around the bathrooms and showers and dove behind a bush.

One of the silhuettes I had saw looked like a huge dog, most likely where the bark came from. But there were more.

One looked like Charli. That's where she was! I thought.

BUt there was one more. And the person it looked like was _not _a person I'd like Charli to run off on a black dog with. But she did.

It was Nico Di Angelo, the Death Dude, who had a crush on my sister.

The guy she had kissed, and the reason she was so happy after Capture the Flag.

Oh yeah. My twin sister is _so _busted.

**Charli's P.O.V**

According to my watch, Nico and I spent twenty minutes in Paris, just looking at the tower and talking to each other. But it only felt like one.

The ten seconds in which we were plunged in to darkness were maddening. You couldn't see anything. It didn't bother me much, though. I was going to see the Eiffel Tower at midnight. But the best part was that I was with Nico Di Angelo, the sweetest guy at camp.

When we emerged from the darkness, we were sitting on Mrs. O'Leary, looking up at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. The base was lit up pink, the middle was purple, and one small purple light flashed on the top.

"Wow It's... beautiful." I sighed.

I thought I heard Nico say something like "... as you.", but I wasn't sure.

"So your sister seems pretty nice." I said, hoping to get a conversation out of the shy guy.

He stiffened a little.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you..."

He looked at me. "Charli, you didn't offend me... it's just... I had another sister. Your brother knew her. He was supposed to protect her. He promised," With that, he clenched his fists. "but she died to save them."

"Oh... Nico, I'm so sorry..." I looked back at the poor guy, who looked like he was almost in tears and hugged him.

"It... It's fine. She went on to Elysium, and got reborn to try for Isle of the Blessed. And now I have Hazel, and she's a great sister."

"Are you sure you're okay? Because I won't blame you if you shed a tear."

"I'm... fine."

I squeezed him once more, then let go.

"You're really sweet, Nico, you know that? What with taking me here and all... Thanks." I kissed his cheek again.

"Don't... mention it." He said, smiling a little, his face a light red. "You... You're really sweet too, Charli. I hope you know that."

I smiled. "Thanks, Nico."

Then, we were sent back in to darkness as Mrs. O'Leary took us back to camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Carter's P.O.V**

When the huge black dog appeared again, I was ready. I was crouching behind the bush, in a place where I could look through a small hole in the bush but still not be seen by Charli, Nico, or even the dog.

"Charli, you better get back to your cabin before someone notices you're gone. I don't want you to get in trouble for something I asked you to do." I heard Nico's voice say in a hushed voice.

Too late, I thought.

"You too, I would feel horrible if you had kitchen duty because you just wanted to spend some time with me. Also, thanks again for the amazing view. And... I'm sorry about your sister." I saw her kiss his cheek. I clenched my fists.

Sister? What does _that _mean? Hazel was asleep, back in her cabin, most likely, so who was Charli talking about? I wondered silently, my eyes still on the two figures sitting on top of the huge black dog.

Charli slid off the dog, giving Nico a small and short lasting hug. "Bye." I heard her whisper.

Then she rushed past the bushes, not noticing me, and back to the cabin.

"Bye." I heard Nico say in a small voice. He slid off the dog, patting it, and it bounded off. Then he walked toward the bushes. I jumped up.

"And what was that all about, Death Boy?" I asked him, crossing my arms, with a stern and serious look on my face.

Nico looked startled "... It was nothing. And stop calling me Death Boy. It gets annoying."

"Yeah right. It certainly looked like something. Why would I, no why _should_ I even trust you, Death Boy? You try to hit on my sister every chance you get!"

"You shouldn't. If you did, you probably wouldn't be here right now. And I don't _hit_. I just try to be nice." And with that, he shouldered his way past me.

"Hey! Come back here, Death Boy!" I shouted, maybe a bit too loud, but I didn't care. I could see what this guy was doing. And I did _not_ like it.

"Do you want to wake the whole camp?" He hissed at me. "Look, I like Charli, okay?"

"Not okay. Stay away from her. I don't want someone like _you_ with _her_."

"I will _not_ stay away from her." I could tell the guy was starting to get mad. "She is a kind, beautiful girl, and you can't make me stay away from her."

"Maybe not _me_. But _Percy_... now that's a different story, isn't it? Yeah, I found out about your dirty little secret. And if you don't back off my sister... well, a few words could slip my mouth."

He stiffened. "I'm over him. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you?"

"Yes! I... I like Charli now."

"He could still find out."

"Shut up. You couldn't. You wouldn't." his voice sounded angry, with a hint of fear. The guy had also, somehow, gotten paler.

"I could. And I definitely would, in the right circumstances." I walked away, back to the cabin, happy to have the last word and to have finally told Nico my mind. Now, maybe, hopefully, he would back off.

**Charli's P.O.V**

I couldn't help it. I was happy.

I skipped happily back to my cabin.

I was right about Nico. He was misunderstood.

When I got to the cabin, I opened the door slowly and quietly, to make sure that I wouldn't wake up my brothers.

I walked over to my bunk, but it wasn't until I had gotten changed in to a nightshirt and some sweatpants when I noticed Carter wasn't in bed.

Where was he then? I hope he didn't see me and Nico... nah. That was a very slim chance. He was probably sleepwalking or something.

I climbed in to my bed and it didn't take long for me to get to sleep.

That night, I had a nightmare.

I saw Nico, yelling at Leo. I saw Leo run off in to the woods, his body flaming. Hazel ran after him. The trees caught fire, starting a forest fire. I woke up before I could see more. The dream didn't affect my mood, though.

I got dressed, leaving my cap on my bed, and noticed I was the only person in the cabin.

The others are probably already at breakfast, I thought, walking out the door to the Mess Hall.

**Leo's P.O.V**

The next morning at breakfast, Charli seemed to smile a bit wider. I began to wonder what was up with her, why she looked happier then usual, but soon after my thoughts were interrupted by Miss Smiley herself.

"Hey Leo? Could you take me to Bunker Nine again? I think I may have an idea for fixing Festus."

"What?!" I said, so surprised that I accidentally dropped the wires I was messing around with in to my Fruit Loops. I cursed in Greek and fished them out with my spoon. I was lucky they weren't energized, because I do _not_ like my cereal fried.

"I have an idea. For fixing Festus, the Not So Decorative Lampshade. But it's a surprise, and if I were to tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Uh... I guess I could take you to Bunker Nine... Do you really think you could fix him? I haven't been able to..."

"I might be able to... my plan might just work. Hopefully. I'll meet you after breakfast, near your cabin." She walked back to her table, where Percy was talking to Carter. Carter didn't seem to be paying attention, though. He was staring coldly at Nico Di Angelo, who was smiling slightly, pushing his food around his plate.

Wait. Nico Di Angelo, smiling? No, no, no, my eyes were just playing tricks on me. He wasn't the smiley type.

But, then, why would Carter look like he wanted to stab Nico?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Charli's P.O.V**

As Leo lead me to Bunker Nine, I went over my plan in my head. I had never been a very good mechanic, but I was hoping this idea worked. After all, Leo had looked pretty sad talking about his mechanical dragon, and I just had to at least _try _to help him out.

I had gotten the plan walking to breakfast, when I saw a small necklace laying on the ground.

Maybe I _couldn't _fix Festus. But that didn't mean that I couldn't turn him in to something else. Something I had made before. Something Leo could keep with him all day, every day.

I was so busy thinking that I almost ran in to Leo.

"Leo? What's wrong?" I asked, looking at his worried face.

"The door won't budge!"

"Here let me try." He stepped out of the way. I tried to open the door. After three tries, I finally managed to get it open. I looked in and gasped.

"Leo... you might want to see this," I said, walking in to the room.

"See-? ... Oh."

The room lay in ruins, everything destroyed.

"How did this happen? How could it happen?" Leo asked, as kneeled down next to the ruins of Festus and picked up a piece of the destroyed dragon. "No..."

"Leo... Are... are you okay?"

He was holding the piece to his forehead. I walked up to him and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Leo, I'm sorry this happened." I took out the golden necklace chain I had brought. "Can I see it?" I held out my hand for the piece.

He placed it in my hand. I strung it on the chain through the small hole. It looked undamaged, except for the one hole I had used to make it in to a necklace.

"Here," I said, placing the necklace around his neck. "I was going to do this, but I didn't want to have to do it like this..."

"Thank you, Charli," He said, touching the piece of his metal dragon.

"I'll just... I'll just go..." I said, walking out, leaving Leo to his self.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Festus was gone. For real this time. And I suspected Nico.

He saw me hangin with Charli. I bet he was mad that I was trying to steal his crush. And this was the perfect way to get back. I stormed out of Bunker Nine to Cabin Thirteen.

When I got there, I saw Hazel.

"Hazel. Where's your brother?" I asked.

"I think he's at the stables. Here, I'll come with you." We walked together to the stables. When we finally reached the stables, my anger was still boiling hot.

I saw Nico next to the stables, leaning against the walls, his eyes closed.

"Nico!" I shouted angrily.

He opened his eyes.

"I _know_ you destroyed Bunker Nine, Death Boy!"

"Don't call me that."

I ran up to him. "Why did you do it? Are you jealous?""

"... what? Why would I be jealous of you?"

"I don't know, because Charli likes me? She gave me this." I held up my necklace.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You destroyed Bunker Nine!" I shouted in his face.

"I didn't destroy anything! If anything, the jerk here is you! You're so desperate to have a friend you try to steal other's chances! I wouldn't be surprised if I found out you payed people to be your friends."

No. He didn't just say that. He. Didn't. I clenched my fists. I was probably on fire, but I didn't care. I ran off in to the woods next to me.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

I looked at Nico, then ran after Leo. How could Nico have said that? He must have had a rough day.

The trees around Leo started to catch fire, as he sunk to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Leo..." I said, kneeling down next to him. "He didn't mean it."

"How could you be sure?" He looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Leo..." I hugged him.

It took a second for me to realize I was on fire.

I screamed.

"Hazel!" Leo shouted. I was still burning. He picked me up, his hands still on fire, and ran out of the woods.

"Hazel?!" Nico shouted, running toward Leo. Next thing I knew, Charli, Percy, Leo, Cater, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico and Frank were standing around me.

Frank! I had his life-stick! And I had been on fire! I reached weakly in to my pocket and grabbed the box. I opened it. Nothing but ashes.

Frank suddenly fell to the ground.

"F-Frank!" I shouted weakly. Percy kneeled down to him.

"No!" He shouted, checking for a pulse. He bowed his head. "I can't get a pulse."

Frank was gone.

**Nico's P.O.V**

I held Hazel in my arms. My little sister had been on fire just a few seconds ago.

Frank was dead.

And It was Leo's fault.

It just didn't seem fair. Although, these days, nothing did seem fair.

"Nico, we need to get her to the infirmary." I heard a girl's voice said behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. It was Charli. She crouched down next to me. "Come on. She looks like she's in a lot of pain."

I nodded and stood up, carrying my sister in my arms.

All of us walked to the infirmary, where we were met by worried glances and people rushing around to help Hazel. They laid her in a bed and gave her some ambrosia to eat and some nectar to sip.

People slowly started to leave. But I stayed.

One other person stayed by me the whole time, making sure I was okay.

Charli.

She stayed, watching me and Hazel.

She stayed, though she hardly knew Hazel.

She did it for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Charli's P.O.V**

It wasn't normal to have a ceremony of a Roman demigod at Camp Half Blood. But everyone insisted, especially Percy and Nico.

Everyone stood in a circle, an Ares shroud being burned. Even Hazel was there, though she hadn't healed completely. Her head was turned in to Nico's shoulder, and from the way her shoulders were rising and falling, she was crying. She coughed a bit, then went back to sobbing.

I'm still not completely sure just _how_ Frank died, but Hazel was convinced it was all her fault. I felt so bad for her, because it couldn't have been her fault, yet she was beating her self up about it. Wait... could it have been her? No, even if I didn't know her well, I knew Hazel wasn't that kind of person.

The last of the shroud burned up. People slowly trickled away. When I finally walked away, Hazel was staring at the dying, smoldering embers of the fire, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Nico's arm was around her shoulders, in an effort to comfort her. The only other people there were Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo.

I trudged back to the cabin. How could this have happened? Just yesterday, everything was fine. Now... now everything was horrible, and I wasn't sure if it was going to get better.

Hazel had decided that after the ceremony, she would go back to Camp Jupiter. She said that she wanted them to know about this as soon as possible. She didn't get to Camp Jupiter.

Right after the ceremony had ended, Hazel blacked out. Nico said he had heard her coughing. She hadn't eaten lunch, which had been provided right before the ceremony. She had stayed in her cabin. Nico had said that she didn't look too good. Like she was coming down with something. He said that she had a fever. And the November chill wasn't helping.

She was rushed to the infirmary. Everyone _thought_ she would be okay. No one could see what was in store for the daughter of Pluto.

"It's probably just a common case of the Winter's Flu." Everyone assured themselves. But it wasn't a 'common case of the Winter's Flu', and I could tell that Nico knew it wasn't. It was something else.

Something that had to do with the fact that Frank Zhang was dead. And that she blamed herself.

**Nico's P.O.V**

I could feel Hazel's cold hand on mine as she lay in the infirmary bed, asleep and running a high fever.

Her eyes moved a little. "Nico?" She asked me, her voice weak.

"I'm here, Hazel." I replied, hearing the quiver of my voice.

"Nico... I feel cold."

"Here," I said, grabbing another blanket and laying it delicately on top of the other four blankets she had on herself.

I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up to see Chiron above me, his face showing distress.

"We aren't sure what Hazel is coming down with, but just give her this nectar and hope for the best." He said, handing me a small bottle.

I unscrewed the top and touched it to Hazel's lips. She moved her hand to push it away.

"Hazel, you need to drink it to get better."

"W-what if I don't want... to get better?" She asked me, looking up at me with her golden eyes.

"Hazel..." I said, wrapping her in a hug. "Please, you need to drink this and get better. For me."

"Frank..." Hazel whispered. "I... can see him..." She said, as her hand went limp.

And just like Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, my only sister I had left, was gone. Again.

**Carter's P.O.V**

I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't _think _this would happen. Yet it did, and now I would have to deal with it for the rest of my life.

I was the one who had destroyed Bunker Nine. I didn't want Nico to date my sister, but Leo was also in the running. I thought I could destroy the Bunker and blame it on Charli.

But it all went wrong.

Leo wasn't supposed to accuse Nico. If he hadn't, then Frank and Hazel wouldn't be dead right now, and I wouldn't have this huge guilty feeling in my gut.

Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone. I'd be hated by most everyone. But that didn't stop Charli from finding out about how I threatened Nico.

"How could you?" She shouted at me, pushing me backwards. "Why would you?"

"To keep you away from Death Boy!"

"Yeah? Well I don't need you sorting out my life! And he has a name, you know!" With that, she stormed off.

"What was _that_ all about?" Percy asked, walking up to me.

"She has a crush on Nico Di Angelo. And he likes her back."

"No way." Percy said, looking at me. "You're joking, I know it."

"I'm not joking. And now she hates me for it."

"She probably doesn't hate you, Carter. Just let her cool off for a bit."

She might make up with me for this one, eventually.

But if she found out the other secret, she's hate me for eternity. And that I knew for a fact.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Nico's P.O.V**

I had lost it all. Everything I cared about in this world was gone. And I couldn't do a thing about it... and I hated it. It felt so horrible, to feel useless.

Well... I had lost almost everything. But there was still one person, and I cared the most about her, and I wouldn't let her slip away from me.

Hazel was dead. For the second time. And this time, it wasn't Gaea's fault. I was sure it was mine.

We found out that she had a strange sickness, and her injuries were a factor, but I knew what the cause _really_ was. She missed Frank. That's why she didn't take the nectar. She must have thought that it she died... that she would get to see him, and be with him forever. I was sure of it. I was also sure that she had gone to Elysium. She is a hero, if there ever was one. I had though 'is'. I meant 'was'. I had to get used to the past tense when talking about my sister.

Bianca was dead.

She had been for a while. That didn't change. It wouldn't. She went for rebirth.

I learned to let it go.

My mother was dead.

I didn't exactly remember why, something having to do with my father and Zeus. I was young when it happened, so I didn't understand it completely, and I still don't understand. I probably never would. It didn't matter much.

My father was a jerk.

That hadn't changed a bit. And it probably wouldn't, of course, because he was a god. That little fact really annoyed me sometimes. But he didn't matter now, and he wasn't the one I cared about the most.

Yet I still had one person I cared a lot about.

Charli was still alive. And Charli was way better then nothing. She was much more then nothing.

But yet... I wasn't allowed to be seen with her. Not if I wanted Percy to find out the secret.

She did find out what he brother did. And she said she wouldn't let him tell.

Of course, then my secret came out.

I didn't mean to tell her. It just... sort of slipped out.

"It's okay Nico." She whispered to me, walking back from the infirmary with me the night that Hazel died.

"I don't have a crush on him anymore, honest, I'll even swear it upon the River Styx. It was just for a small period of time, and it was because I guess I was a bit amazed with the whole hero stuff. But if that secret gets out..."

"I know." She said, lightly brushing her lips against my pale cheek, like a piece of soft pink velvet against a white sheet. "That's why we'll meet at night. Or where Carter can't see us, just until I can get him to swear he won't tell. And I _will _get him to swear he won't."

She started to walk back to her cabin.

"Thanks." I whispered.

She stopped. "Don't mention it. And I'm so, _so_ sorry about Hazel. I know she was your only family left, besides your dad..." She ran back and hugged me. I hugged back.

"As long as I have you here, Charli, I'm not lonely." I whispered to her, and I could feel her face flush, her lips curve in to a small smile.

Then she pulled away, smiled at me, then silently walked back to her cabin.

**Charli's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure what to do.

But I was keeping my promise to Nico. I would _not _let Carter ruin his life here at Camp Half Blood.

But I know someone _was _trying to. And so far, they were doing a pretty good job, from what I could tell.

It's crazy how some things come together to ruin someone's life.

Someone destroyed Bunker Nine.

Leo blamed Nico, who hadn't done anything. I knew, because I saw him at the stables and waved at him, after walking back from Bunker Nine to go to the beach. I think best near the water.

Nico got mad at Leo for blaming him, and Leo ran off in anger. Hazel ran after him.

Leo was on fire.

Hazel caught fire, somehow killing Frank.

Hazel died of her injuries, and sickness.

It all seemed to fit together... so why did it seem way too familiar? Because for some reason, I was getting the strangest case of deja vu. I had seen it all before, somewhere.

But that didn't matter. What _did_ matter, though, was getting Carter not to tell Percy. So from now on, I couldn't be seen with Nico. At all.

It might not be fair, but for now, that had to happen.

**Carter's P.O.V**

I walked along the beach, looking at the shells that had washed up, now discarded and scattered all along the empty beach.

I hated myself.

I shouldn't have messed with Charli's life, and now... now, Hazel and Frank were gone.

Maybe that's what that dream meant. That I was going to kill them. And I did. In a way, at least.

And how could I have been so cruel to Nico? I found out about his secret by listening around camp. I had found out about Bianca Di Angelo the same way.

And I threatened to tell his secret.

Then I killed his only family member left, besides his dad, which I was pretty sure there wasn't a way to kill _him_.

And all because I wanted to protect my sister.

I was such a... such a _jerk!_

I knew what I was going to do. It may not be safe, but I knew what was best for this camp.

And I definitely was not it.

Not at all.

Far from.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Charli's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning thinking that something was wrong, something important was missing.

I looked out the window to try to estimate what time it was.

It was still dark, and probably not even two A.M.

It's nothing, I thought. Just a dream making you feel nervous, nothing more.

But I really knew it was something else. I could just feel it. And no matter how much I tried to assure myself otherwise, my gut was telling me, screaming at ,e that something wasn't right, not right at all.

I jumped of of my bunk, silently landing on the ground, and looked around the cabin. Something, it felt, was missing, out of place, not here, where it should be.

Though the cabin was dim and hard to see in, I went with my gut and tried to find what might be out of place.

I checked the walls.

The minotaur horn that Percy had hung on the wall.

That wasn't missing.

I looked over at my older brother's bunk. A bundle of blankets were lying on the bed, rising and falling slowly in a pattern, and I could hear the sound of soft, rhythmic breathing.

Well, at least Percy was okay, still where he was supposed to be.

Something other then him.

I looked at Carter's bunk. I couldn't see anything, just bunched up blankets, with no one under or atop them.

Oh gods.

Maybe he was just at the bathroom. If I just went to sleep, he'd be here in the morning. And then, I'd be able to talk to him, try to sort all this horrible business out.

I climbed back in to my bunk and tried to fall asleep, my mind still racing with thoughts about Carter's empty bunk.

The thought on my mind when I closed my eyes was:

Something still isn't right.

Three hours later, there was still no sign of Carter.

Percy who woke me up, was the one to find out.

"Charli," He said softly, shaking my shoulder a little to wake me up. "Charli, Carter's not here. Do you think he might have went to breakfast without us?"

"Maybe," I said, sitting up. "Hopefully." I jumped down off of my bunk for the second time today. "He wasn't in his bunk early this morning, either."

"Should we go to breakfast to check?" Percy asked.

"Sure, why not?"

We walked down to the mess hall. He asked me a few questions about mom, and how things had been since he last saw us.

When we reached the mess hall, Carter still was no where to be seen. I was starting to get worried.

What if something had happened to him? Maybe someone had seen him...

I told my older brother my last thought.

"That's a good point. We should ask around a bit, see if anyone knows anything."

So that's just what we did.

We tried to ask as many people as we could, and still no luck. No one seemed to have a clue at all to where Carter might be. No one had seen him since yesterday.

Everyone... except for one person.

"I saw someone walk out of camp last night," A girl named Ruby, who had pink hair and was a daughter of Aphrodite, informed us. "Maybe it was your twin brother."

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure Carter wouldn't just... run away like that. I'm sure he wouldn't."

Actually, I wasn't so sure. I hadn't been all that great of a sister lately. Maybe Carter had run away. But where would he go?

**Carter's P.O.V**

I jumped in to Long Island Sound. I didn't know where I was going, and really I didn't care as long as I wasn't ruining anyone else's life.

I swam as fast as I could. The water seemed to push me forward, like it knew the direction I wanted to go in and helped me go there. It would have been cool, if the reason for it wasn't the reason I had then.

I had decided on going to Brooklyn. It was a good distance from camp, but... There was something that I was forgetting, something important...

Mom!

Oh gods, how could I have forgotten about mom?

I then decided to go to mom. She'd know how I felt, be her usual understanding self... I think. Hopefully. And she'd been worried sick, after we ran away to Camp Half Blood, no doubt.

I hoped on a dock and took off for the apartment, wanting to let mom know I was okay, to hear her say it would be okay, that all the horrible things I'd done were in the past.

I never got to hear her say that. And actually, I never even got to see her.

As I was running, I stumbled and tripped. A man reached his hand down to help me up.

"Are you lost?" He asked, his voice gruff. "Wait a second... you're one of them Jackson kids, aren't you? Your mom's at her new job. She just got it yesterday. Hop in the car, let me take you there."

"Okay," I said, completely unaware of this man's intentions.

Looking back, I shouldn't have trusted the man in the first place. How would he know if I was a Jackson kid? I hardly looked at all like my mom, and I didn't know what my dad looked like, but how would he? Another thought I had later, how would he know if my mom was at her new job or not? Or if she even had a new job?

But I trusted the strange man, someone I didn't know at all, someone I shouldn't have trusted at all.

Big mistake on my part.


End file.
